


Tédio

by Himmak



Category: Amor Doce, My Candy Love
Genre: Amor Doce - Freeform, Kenarmin, M/M, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: Armin se encontrava no tédio naquela casa vazia, pois seus pais e irmão não estavam mais ali. Claro que seria a manhã e tarde de jogos perfeita, mas nem isso o tirava da monotonia. Decidiu chamar Kentin, sua paixonite nunca demonstrada, não esperava que ele fosse comparecer, mas pelo menos estava no lucro.
Relationships: Armin/Kentin (My Candy Love)





	Tédio

Neste fim de semana eu tinha acordado com mais energia que o costume, visto que não fiquei jogando a noite inteira. Apenas não tive vontade naquela noite. Fui fuçar algo na geladeira e não achei nada, mas que merda! Fui para a sala e depois para o quarto, procurando Alexy. Não estava em casa. Na verdade, eu estava sozinho em casa. Sozinho. 

Era chato.

Peguei o telefone e foi no automático ligar para ele. Eu jurei que não me aproximaria dele pelo bem do meu irmão. Mas por mais que eu tentasse negar meus sentimentos, ele estava lá.

— Kentin?

Sim, eu chamei ele. Não sei porque diabos, mas em alguns minutos ele tocava a campainha da minha casa, eu não esperava que ele fosse aceitar sair em um fim de semana, mas eu estava inexplicavelmente feliz por isso.

Talvez eu devesse ser mais atencioso com a pessoa que eu gosto, visto que passamos a manhã toda jogando vídeo-game, e nossa... Ele era muito ruim naquilo. Era tão sem graça ganhar sempre que eu admito que pegava leve às vezes pra ver se ele ia ganhar, mas é, Kentin era realmente péssimo.

Chegava a ser entediante, mas eu olhava pra ele e via que ele fazia o máximo. Talvez ele nem goste de jogo e fizesse isso só por minha causa. Em outra partida ganha, ele bufou e disse um:

— Também não quero mais

Ri. O sorriso dele de volta foi perfeito pra mim. Apertei os lábios. Talvez eu tenha notado ele ficando vermelho, mas não me importei.

— Quero fazer uma coisa

— Que coisa? — perguntei, inocentemente.

Ele se aproximou e tocou meu rosto de um jeito muito confortável, o olhar dele parecia querer dizer muito, mas que não poderia ser transposto em palavras. Acariciou ali e eu me levei naquela paz e calma que Kentin me dava.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e deixou seu nariz tocar no meu, apertou os lábios, parecia apreensivo e eu também, então roçou as cartilagens de leve. Ele me deixava calmo e nervoso ao mesmo tempo e eu não sabia descrever aquele contato dos nossos narizes, ele fechou os olhos e eu também, aproveitando o contato singelo.

— Essa coisa — sussurrou, quase sem se mexer, nervoso, mas tentando e conseguindo transmitir todo aquele sentimento, eu só não entendia direito.

— Hm — foi o que consegui dizer, larguei o controle do console e abri os olhos só o suficiente para vê-lo, me virei pra ele assim como ele estava virado para mim.

Tocou meu rosto com as duas mãos agora, sorrindo daquele jeito que me deixava derretido, mordendo o lábio pra não sorrir mais do que o necessário, adorável.

— E se eu...

Permaneci calado, pois naquela hora o tão falante Armin, ou seja, eu, estava em choque. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, e não ousei mais abrir os olhos a partir dali. Ele encostou os lábios no meu em um selinho tão simples, mas que significava tanto. Eu tive que me controlar para não explodir.

— Armin, eu...

O beijei de novo. Não, eu não ia interromper aquele beijo nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esse casal por motivos totalmente desconhecidos (enfim o rareshipper), fiz até edit dos dois juntos, vão me dar biscoito: https://twitter.com/Himmak_/status/1348430897972973571?s=20


End file.
